The Heart of War
by alana2
Summary: ch 4 is up ppl and i added like 2 lines to the end!! lets see, summary, ouch brain hurts
1. Default Chapter

Standing outside of the airports' restrooms I waited for my sister to come out. Then my mom called for me to give me my tickets, she handed both me and my sister's tickets to me.  
  
"Here, Iva keep Mari's tickets for her. Now you two be careful and have fun at you uncle's house," my mom kissed me goodbye on my cheek, then she turned and walked out the door.  
  
This wasn't the first time that me and my sister Marianna had flew alone so she wasn't very worried. Marianna and I aren't identical twins but we both have pitch black hair although she has blond highlights and I have red.  
  
I looked down at the tickets, one said Marianna Hu, Houston, Texas to Orlando, Florida and the other said the exact same thing on it except with Ivana Hu on it. We were going to visit our uncle, our uncle Peter is cool and funny, of course he's still only twenty-eight years old. I wonder if *BOOM* My thoughts were broken by an explosion in the other end of the building that seemed to shake the whole building. Everyone started panicking when the sound of gunfire approached rapidly. My first thought was to run but then I remembered that Mari was still in the restrooms. I started to push against the flow of the crowd, back towards to restrooms.  
  
The people running in the opposite direction kept me from going anywhere so I pushed against them harder. The sound of gunfire approached rapidly and in less than maybe 5 seconds the group of terrorists was about a few feet away from the restrooms that Mari was in. They were firing upwards with their guns and one of them was shouting into his loudspeaker. I couldn't hear most of what he was shouting but part of it was no one move. The large crowd suddenly simultaneously squatted down. No one was standing except for the row of policemen standing in the back of the room still trying to negotiate with the terrorists. No one moved, no one dared to move.  
  
Just then, something my eye, a girl with pitch black hair and blond highlights walking out of the girl's restrooms, my sister. This was also when I noticed that a few of the terrorists were also standing by the girl's restroom. "oh shit!" I swore under my breath. I thought I was panicking when I heard the explosion then I am totally freaking because one of the terrorists grabbed Mari by he neck and put a gun to her head.  
  
"Now, police men, we will walk out of here in one piece, healthy and happy and in one piece or the girl gets it, ok? Ok" the guy was talking with a sick smirk on his face, like he actually wanted to kill people and that it was his only purpose in life, to play god.  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
There's a great chance that Mari's gonna get shot by that psycho. Damit, what do I do?  
  
Then, I felt something in my hand, something cold and hard being slipped into my hand.  
  
I looked down and I was shocked when I saw that what I was holding was a shiny black hand pistol. I wasn't the only one who was scared, everyone who was squatting around me suddenly started backing away from me. Everyone shuffled as far away from me as possible except for on person, a boy who was still squatted behind me. He was a guy with short brown hair, bangs that hung messily over his face and prussian blue eyes and maybe one or two years older than me. (I just turned fourteen in October)  
  
The boy said, "listen closely cuz I'm only gonna say this once, I'm gonna try to free you sister. Move, slowly, over there and hide behind one of the pillars. I want you to cover me, and once your sister is free just start shooting cover fire at them okay?"  
  
My head was spinning why would a complete stranger give me a gun, risk his life to help me sister, and how does he know that Mari's my sister in the first place? "But, who are you?" I asked.  
  
"That's not important, just get going!" he answered with a monotone voice. He turned away but I stopped him again and said, "thanks." He didn't answer instead he just took a long look into my eyes and I looked at his, they had a deep steel blue glint in them and were cold, unemotional eyes that almost scared me.  
  
We snapped out of it and both started to head in our own direction but he handed me two extra mags for my gun, each with 50 bullets in them. Although I was sure I would never need the extra bullets I took them anyways. All the weekend hours at the shooting range pays, last time Mari and I got to an accuracy of 97.2 percent. Mari and I are both very interested and we both achieved deadly accuracy after all the months we've spent on the ranges.  
  
After taking another look at the situation I got down on my elbows and knees and began to crawl my way to one of the pillars. In the background I can hear the police trying to make negotiations with the terrorists but really I think the police are in over their heads this time. I reached a pillar and stood up behinds it, I pulled out my gun and started scanning the scene for the chocolate haired boy. I saw him standing behind the whole terrorist group, he first looked at me and then pointed at the gunman closest to my sister.  
  
Thinking that he wanted me to shoot the gunman I aimed my gun at him but it wasn't a shot to kill, just a shot to disable, in the right shoulder. I gave he a thumbs up sign as soon as I got my aim correct.  
  
Everything sped up as soon as he shot the person holding my sister, I shot the gunman I was aiming at, and the police started shooting like they had their eyes closed. Luckily by the time the police figured out how to pull the trigger, him and Mari were already around the corner and out of the firing range.  
  
I didn't fire anymore, I just realized that I shot some one, and although he was not dead, I still shot someone, without any kind of hesitation. I had aimed a gun at someone and pulled the trigger without even a second thought. Well whatever I was supposed to be felling when I pulled back on the trigger I was felling now, now I felt weak, now I felt the margin of error to be a million to one that I could've killed the man, now . . . it was too late to go back and too late to hesitate. I slid down to the ground, I dropped my gun but I didn't care. It lay there on the ground and I looked at it like it was some foreign, dangerous object . . .  
  
It took about ten seconds for the shooting to cease and when it finally did all ten terrorists, along with several of the police officers and a couple of civilians were either wounded or dead. No one knew that I had fired the second shot which started the massacre, no one even noticed my position. But I felt someone looking at me, trying to shake off the feeling and act as normal as one could be after a terrorist attack, I steppe out from behind my hiding place. By now all the people in the airport were being evacuated out if the building and i just tried to blend in and exit the building to look for Mari. But no such luck for me, one of the officers stopped me as I was trying to turn away.  
  
"That was your sister up there wasn't it?" He asked me while reading from a clipboard.  
  
"Yes," darn it!! Why did I tell him!!! Stupid quick reactions . . . *muttering* stupid instincts . . .  
  
"The young man who pulled your sister away, can you identify him?"  
  
Think about what you're going to say this time . . . I searched my head for answers but I didn't have one.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't get a clear look at his face," I answered.  
  
"oh okay, well, we'll try to locate your sister in this mess," he seemed rather confident that my sister was in this "mess".  
  
"okay, I'm going to call my mom."  
  
I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number, but when it started ringing a ring was heard from the entrance. I wheeled around and sure enough my mom was running toward me. 


	2. chapter 2 wat an original title

a.n.- somewhat of an uninteresting chap but it had to be there. The next one will be longer. O yeah and thanks to michiki for reviewing cuz she's the ONLY nice person in this world!!!! All u non-reviewing meanie heads!!! -lana  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
My mom's eyes were teary as she hugged me tight as if scared to lose me . . . then, quietly another person slipped into our embrace. We pulled apart out of surprise.  
  
"Hey," I breathed softly. My mom hugged Mari so tightly I heard her say help.  
  
"I'll be right back," I said and went to look for the mysterious boy from before. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I also had that weird sensation that someone was watching me, I could feel someone was like stalking me. Then I had to leave because my mom had to go back to work real fast because one of the important severs at her work was having strange troubles. So, Mari and I got dropped back at home in a hurry that we forgot to take the luggage out of the car, o well.  
  
Mari went to call my uncle and tell him that we weren't coming while I went to my room and sat down on my bed. I heard Mari talking on the phone saying, "Hi uncle Peter . . . yes that was us . . . yeah, we're fine . . . no we're not coming today . . . ok . . . bye."  
  
In a moment Mari appeared in my doorway and I asked her, "Did you tell mom about the guy?"  
  
"No, he asked me not to tell anyone, why?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't tell." I didn't know if that guy saved her just out of sheer kind heart but if he did then why did he have a weapon in an airport? "Do you think the security cams were on? I mean what if they taped every thing?"  
  
"Man, you don't notice very many details do you? All the cams had smoke coming out of them."  
  
"I just thought of something, house is going to be swarming with reporters soon, are you going to talk to them?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll ask them to leave first."  
  
Within minutes the outside of my house was crawling with reporters and the police who were trying to keep them off our front lawn. We spent the rest of the day doing interviews with every reporter from every single channel there was until almost eight when they finally all left.  
  
Neither of our parents were home yet, mom was still working on getting the sever fixed when another database got "accidentally" deleted by some moron and dad works for some peace ambassador so they're examining the terrorist attack. So Mari and I ordered pizza, had dinner by ourselves in front of the TV then went to sleep. 


	3. Ch3, another original title

Ellos ppls!!! No I'm not dead! I haven't posted in so long some of u probably thought I was. Gomen ppls but here's the next chapter: & thx to the reviewers: michiki & lain  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The red lights showing 6:50 and the sound of buzzing filled my ears. Damn! I jumped out of bed, threw on the clothes that were on the top of my stack, ran, uh I mean fell down the stairs, grabbed some food and my backpack all while yelling, "MARI!!! GET UP!! WE'RE LATE!!!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" She was right behind me when I stumbled onto the bus together.  
  
"Thanks for waiting," I told Mrs. Richard.  
  
I went to seat ten and sat down, and then Mari planted herself into the seat across from me.  
  
"Hellos peoples!!" Caroline said as she peeped over the back of my seat. "I Saw yall on like every single news channel yesterday. Something about Mari getting held hostage or something you ok?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine, the news people were exaggerating too much."  
  
I decided to get to my first period class early because of all the questions Mari and I were getting, I went to physics while Mari went to her algebra class. (A.N.- I put both of their schedules at the end of this chap if any one wants to go look)  
  
As I walked into my classroom, what was usually empty until about two seconds before the tardy bell, I saw a figure sitting at my lab station. The figure was a boy with a mop of messy dark brown hair that was strangely familiar to me. I stood there look at him for a while then yesterday's past memories flooded back to me, images of a boy with brown hair giving me a gun and risking his life to save my sister. Yep, it was him alright, the guy form the airport. I closed the door so that I could talk to him privately and walked up to my table.  
  
"Hi, um . . . I just wanted to thank you for helping my sister yesterday. . . "  
  
"Didn't your sister tell you not to talk about me?" he answered without looking up.  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"No buts."  
  
At that moment the teacher Mrs. Johnson bursted in through the door with the lime green weekly role sheet in her hand looking abnormally happy for a teacher teaching eighth grade physics.  
  
"Ah, yes, Iva, why don't you show our new student, Heero, around the school since you're here so early." Mrs. Johnson's perkiness was already wearing away at my nerves, she's just too happy.  
  
"Sure. . . why not."  
  
Heero stood up and followed me through out the door.  
  
"How come you're so old and still going to eighth?" I was curious, he sure didn't look my age.  
  
"Don't ask questions."  
  
"Uh hun, so what do you want me to show you?"  
  
"I thought I just told you not to ask questions, I don't care, anywhere."  
  
"ok . . ." I headed towards my default place on autopilot, my locker. 


	4. ch4, yet another short ch

Ok ppl, consider this a christmas present. I'm just going to update in small chapters from now on and it's gonna be awhile before the plot comes into play, sozzy!! Here's the next chap: p.s. - it picks up exactly where the last one left off cuz I didn't think about splitting into chapters when I first wrote it. +_+;;; -lana  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
heero's voice is so monotoned, it's like he doesn't have any emotions at all. I passed a group of my friends and said hi to Melissa, Mayzianne (did I get the spelling right maizy?), Felicia, Sophia, Princess Raven (I told ya I'd put that ^u^), Lele, Annie, and the list goes on . . . I introduced Heero to them, "Guys, this is Heero, he's new here so yall be nice. And Felicia,"  
  
"What?" fefe looked at me.  
  
"Don't scare him!!" I warned her.  
  
"I can't guarantee anything."  
  
"That includes her sanity too." I said to Heero as we started walking again, this time, towards the cafeteria. "here's the cafeteria, don't buy from the tray line unless you want it for a mold project. By the way, lemme see your schedule." On the piece of paper I saw that Heero had the exact same classes as I did.  
  
Physics Art I US Hist LA Band Speech (I'd PAY to see Heero make a speech -"Hn" ^o^) Algerbra  
  
"Where did you get this schedule? It's the same as mine."  
  
"Hn, whatever"  
  
Gee, what an answer. I looked up and saw the worst sight you could absolutely see. "Oh great, here comes that idiot Ashley and her stupid worshipers a.k.a. friends." I whispered to Heero.  
  
*****kind of minor prep bashing don't read if you like preps*****  
  
She walked up to Heero and just started talking like she's queen of the world, "hey there like oh my god, like you're so like wasting your time hanging out with this lllllllloser."  
  
Mari popped up behind me and said to Ashley, "Here's a nickel, go buy yourself a life, and while your at it call 1800-kiss-my-a** to learn how to live it."  
  
"hmp!" Ashley flipped her hair and stomped away, clearly very pissed.  
  
"haha, that little prep is sooo easy to piss off." Mari snickered.  
  
"hey! You're that guy who helped me at the airport! I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
"hn"  
  
"oook, bye guys" Mari left me with a thay-guy-is-freakin-me-out look.  
  
"we're gonna be late, cmon." 


End file.
